


True Love's Kiss

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Madzie is proud of her magic, Madzie loves Alec, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Magnus Bane, Sleeping Beauty Elements, season 2 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: AU for 2x10 where Madzie’s magic does more to Alec than just pushing him into an elevator.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had after that episode because Madzie throwing Alec into the elevator to save him made me very happy

It was over; walking through the Institute among the fallen bodies of Shadowhunter’s and Downworlder’s alike was something Magnus was sure he wasn’t going to soon forget. It reminded him far too much of when the Circle attacked all those years ago. Magnus kept an eye open for Clary, Simon and Jace but his real priory was Alexander.

His Alexander whom had been in the Institute when Valentine breached the wards. His Alexander who shouldn’t have even been in the Institute tonight, he should have been curled up in Magnus’ bed getting some well-deserved rest. However everything with Isabelle and Raphael had thrown that plan out the window and Magnus couldn’t leave Raphael, not until Isabelle came storming back in and Magnus knew he wouldn’t be seeing his Alexander tonight.

“I should have tracked him, why didn’t I make him come home?” Magnus muttered to him self as he searched the Shadowhunter’s faces as he went, praying none of them were Alexander’s. 

“Magnus! Thank the Angel’s you’re alright!” Clary spotted Magnus and threw her arms around him, relief obvious in her face. Jace and Simon (who was somehow still alive) stood behind her both looking pale and concerned. 

“I found Madzie and portaled out just before Valentine used the sword, she’s okay.” Magnus stroked Clary’s fire red hair as his eyes darted around before settling on where Jace had his hand cupping where his Parabatai rune was located. 

“Tell me you have seen Alexander.” Magnus asked Jace when Clary moved back to Simon’s side. 

“No, I’ve been looking but I can’t find him. He doesn’t feel like he’s hurt which is something I guess.” Jace muttered as he clutched his side, his obvious need for his Parabatai showing on his face. 

“I can track him, I just need something of his.” Magnus decided he was tired of searching the faces of dead Shadowhunter’s to find his Alexander. 

“Okay.” Jace nodded as he bolted from the control centre towards where the rooms were located. Magnus spotted Adlertree of all people helping a limping and pale Isabelle towards the rooms, their eyes met for a moment and Adlertree nodded curtly before turning away from Magnus’ knowing gaze. Magnus could feel his magic spark when it all clicked into place, Adlertree was the one to get Isabelle hooked on Yin Fey and Magnus steered his thoughts away from that. Right now he needed to find Alexander and the sooner the better. 

“Here!” Jace pushed a long grey sweatshirt into Magnus hands and Magnus almost instantly relaxed as Alexander’s scent washed over him before he refocused and let his magic flow. 

“He’s in the Institute.” Magnus said after a moment, his brows furrowing together in confusion. 

“That’s not possible, I’ve been over every inch of this place and Alec’s not here.” Jace shook his head also looking very confused. 

“Let’s try the security camera’s, start when the alarms went out.” Magnus strode over to one of the screens, Jace following him and he tapped at the screens before bringing up a security feed. 

They watched as Alec and a small group of Shadowhunter’s headed towards one of the elevator’s, Alec telling the group to stand down when the doors opened and Madzie stepped out. 

They watched as Alec approached Madzie, speaking a few words before the little Warlock held her hand up and Alec flew into a nearby elevator and the up arrow glowed. 

“Did he come out on any other floor?” Magnus felt thankful that Madzie for some reason had saved Alexander because he knew what would have happened to him if he had stayed with his men. Jace scanned the feeds and his lips twisted into a confused frown.

“He didn’t, do you think he’s still in there?” Jace asked as he swiped the feeds closed. 

“One way to find out!” Magnus called over his shoulder as he hurried towards the elevator, he waved his hands and let his magic pry open the doors.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus murmured as he took in the sight before him. 

Alexander was floating on his back in the middle of the elevator in a bubble of magic that sparked along his unconscious form. His face was peaceful in his magic induced slumber, his back slightly arched and his arms floating out to the sides. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jace whispered as he clutched the frame of the elevator, eyes pinned on his sleeping and floating Parabatai. 

“I have an idea, but I need to ask just to be sure. In the meantime don’t let anyone touch him, we don’t know how he could react.” Magnus ordered and Jace nodded determined not to let anyone near his Parabatai. Magnus with one last look at Alexander’s floating form opened a portal back to Catarina’s. 

“Magnus you’re back!” Madzie all but threw herself at the cat eyed Warlock who picked her up, placing her on his hip.

“Hi sweet pea, I’m actually here to ask you something important.” Magnus crooned at the little Warlock who tilted her head at him. 

“When you where at the Institute, did you run into a very tall man with dark hair and a tattoo along his throat?” Magnus traced his own throat where Alec’s deflect rune was located and he blinked surprised at the way Madzie’s face lit up.

“I saved him! He was nice to me before, he likes my gills!” Madzie said as she tugged at her scarf with a small smile on her lips. 

“I’m very proud of you for saving him Madzie, but the thing is sweet pea… He won’t wake up now, he’s encased in a bubble of magic, your magic.” Magnus said gently and Madzie hummed like she already knew that.

“I had to save him, I didn’t want him to get hurt I wanted him to stay safe and now he’s safe.” Madzie said proudly as she realized that her tall friend was important to her new cat eyed friend and she kept him safe. 

“I’m very proud of you for keeping him safe, but I need him to wake up now.” Magnus felt his heart swell at the way Madzie was so happy with herself for keeping Alec safe. 

“I can’t wake him up.” Madzie said as she played with her scarf absently. 

“What do you mean sweet pea?” Magnus felt his heart drop as he did his best to remain calm on the outside. 

“It’s like in the stories Nana read to me, only a prince can wake the sleeping princess.” Madzie giggled even as she made a face at the thought of the people kissing. 

“True love’s kiss perhaps?” Magnus pressed trying to make sure which story she was talking about. 

“It’s so cute even if kissing is yucky.” Madzie stuck out her tongue. Magnus quietly laughed as he sighed out in relief that he knew how to wake his Alexander up. 

“I have to go wake my sleeping beauty right now sweet pea, but I’ll come back to visit and maybe I’ll even bring Alexander with me.” Magnus set Madzie on the ground and her face brightened up at the thought before she nodded happily, she hugged his legs before stepped back as Magnus formed a portal. Magnus blew a kiss at Madzie before he stepped back into the Institute. 

“Did you find out what’s wrong with him?” Jace asked, not even once looking away from the floating form of his sleeping Parabatai.

“Madzie wanted to keep him safe and I have to say she did a good job with that, by keeping him here in this bubble he avoided all the fighting and the death.” Magnus held his hand up and smiled when his hand easily moved past the magical barrier. 

“You have no idea how glad I am that he didn’t get hurt during this attack, but how do we wake him up?” Jace asked as he held his Parabatai rune even as Magnus entered the barrier completely. 

“It seems Madzie is fond of the fairy tale ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and said only true love’s kiss can wake him up.” Magnus said as he ran his hand gently down Alec’s pale cheek. 

“Good thing you’re here then.” Jace relaxed and Magnus looked at the blond with raised eyebrows. 

“Alec loves you, you will be able to wake him up.” Jace said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Trust me, I can feel how he feels whenever you are around or hell even mentioned.” 

Magnus turned back to look at Alec to hide the blush he was sure was appearing on his face. He stroked Alec’s cheek one more time before leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s in a chaste kiss that he poured all his love for his Shadowhunter into. 

Magnus held his breath when he pulled back and relaxed when Alec’s hazel eyes fluttered open and a soft smile pulled at his lips.

“Magnus?” Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ cheek.

“I’m here Alexander.” Magnus promised as he put his arms underneath his lover’s knees and across his shoulders as Madize’s magic disappeared letting Alec settle in his Warlock’s arms. 

“I love you Magnus.” Alec said as he looked up at Magnus, the fear of losing Magnus when he heard that Valentine had breached the wards with the Soul Sword had been overwhelming. 

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus swooped down for another kiss, pushing back tears just so happy Alec was in his arms, safe and alive and in love with him.


End file.
